Obsession
by ChristyK
Summary: A woman is obsessed with Van. Part 1 of a 2 part story This was a finished story but a friend asked me to write a sequel to it


Obsession

It had been a long hard week. The Candy Store was in the middle of investigating a drug and prostitution ring run by Richard Brenner, a man who owned an exclusive club in Beverly Hills. Both Deaq and Van were exhausted as they pulled into a mini market near Van's apartment. Van's car was in the garage for repairs so Deaq had offered him a ride home. Deaq shut his eyes and put his head back as his partner got out of the car. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed.

"I'll just be a minute." Van said as he got out of the car.

Van picked up milk, bread and some bottled water then headed toward the checkout. He could sense that someone was watching him and glanced around the store. Karen, a girl that lived in his apartment building, stood by the window staring at him. Van gave her a small smile and nodded. She blushed and looked down. He knew Karen had a crush on him and it made him uncomfortable. She was always watching him and sometimes he swore she followed him. Karen was around twenty five, plain, a little overweight, with long brown hair. Van always tried to be polite to her but he didn't like the fact that she always seemed to show up at the pool or bar in their apartment building whenever he was there. She got behind him in line.

"Hi Van."

"Hey Karen, how are ya?"

"Okay."

"That's good." He hoped that the line would move faster, he was tired and didn't want to get into a conversation with her. She moved closer until she was practically on top of him.

"They're showing a movie at the pool tonight, you going?"

"No, I'm tired. I'm hitting the sack early." He tried to take a few steps away from her, but she kept pressing up to him.

She looked and sounded disappointed.

"Oh, that's too bad."

A man next in line at the cashier suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man behind the counter.

"**Give me your money**!"

The people standing in line nervously backed away from him, their eyes wide with fear. Van placed his hand over his hidden gun but knew he couldn't risk pulling it out. There were too many people in the store and if shots were fired anyone of them could be hit. He had to calm the people down before someone was hurt.

"Okay, everybody just take it easy." Van looked at the petrified clerk and kept his voice calm. "Just give him the money and he'll leave."

Karen grabbed Van's arm.

"**Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God**!" She kept repeating, getting louder as she went.

Van tried to shake her free incase he needed to move fast but she wouldn't let go of him. The gunman turned toward her.

"**Shut up!................I said shut up**!" He pointed the gun at her. "**Shut up lady or** **you're dead**!"

Van used his body to try and shield Karen.

"Take it easy, take it easy. She's just scared." Van put his one hand up trying to calm the gunman and tried to pull Karen behind him with the other.

Karen didn't stop. In fact she got louder. The gunman raised his gun toward her. Van, seeing the wild look in the man's eyes, knew he had to do something. He spun around and pushed Karen to the floor. Outside Deaq yawned and opened his eyes, wondering why Van was taking so long he glanced in the window. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening. Before he could react a shot rang out and Deaq watched in horror as Van grabbed his side and spun around from the impact of the bullet.

"**Damn!" **Deaq jumped out of the car and ran to the door as he pulled out his gun. He positioned himself at the side of the door and tried to sneak a look inside. He could see Van on one knee leaning over a girl, his hand over his injured side. Deaq's face wrinkled with concern when he noticed the blood on Van's shirt. The gunman stood over Van and the girl pointing the gun at them.

"**Hold it**!" Deaq yelled to distract the man who spun and fired at him. The door window shattered as Deaq dove for cover. The gunman's only thought was to escape; he ran to the back door and disappeared into the night. Deaq didn't bother chasing him; his only concern was for his partner and the girl.

"Van, hey man you okay?" Deaq knelt next to Van and opened his shirt to examine the wound. It appeared to be a deep flesh wound. It was bleeding badly but didn't appear to be anything too serious, though it would need stitches. Deaq grabbed a clean rag off the counter and pressed it against the wound.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it just nicked me." Van reached down and gently turned Karen on to her back. She slowly opened her eyes. The only noticeable injury was a bump over her eye where she had hit a shelf when he pushed her down.

"How is she?" Deaq asked.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to push her that hard." Van put his hand on the side of Karen's face. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She started to cry as she reached up and put her hand over Van's. One of the other customers stepped forward; he could tell Van felt responsible for the girl being injured.

"You had to push her; he was going to shoot her. You saved her life." The customer said as other customers nodded in agreement.

Karen looked at Van and he smiled at her.

"Hey." He said gently.

"What happened? Where is he?" Karen grabbed Van's arm.

"It's over, he's gone." Van put his arm around her to try and comfort her.

"I was so scared."

"My friend and I are going to take you to the hospital, just to get you checked out." Van looked at the clerk. "Call the police and tell them what happened."

Together Van and Deaq helped Karen up. She leaned heavily on Van as they helped her to the car. Deaq could see that Van's wound was still bleeding so he tried to take Karen's weight off of his partner. He saw a flash of anger in her eyes as he pulled her gently away. They started to put her in the front seat but she pulled away and climbed in the back.

"Please sit with me in the back Van, I'm shaking so bad. I need you beside me." She said to Van who glanced over at Deaq. Deaq could sense Van's reluctance to crawl in the back with her but he did. She immediately moved next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Deaq looked in the rear view mirror as he pulled away. He could tell Van wasn't comfortable with the girl sitting so close to him, but knew he wouldn't make her move over. Van shut his eyes and put his head back.

"You okay Van?" Deaq asked still looking in the mirror. Van's face was a little pale from the blood lose.

"Yeah, just burns a little." Van kept the cloth pressed tight against his side.

Karen spun in her seat.

"I didn't know you were hurt." She lifted up the shirt and started to examine his wound.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Van tried in vain to pull away from her.

Deaq shook his head and smiled to himself as he watched Van try to keep the girl away from him. What was it with Van and girls?

"It's really nothing." Van continued to try to cover the wound. Deaq heard Van hiss in pain as Karen continued to press against him.

"I'm sorry Van, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you." Karen started to cry again.

"It's okay Karen, don't get upset." Van put his arm around her and she snuggled into his shoulder. In the rear view mirror Deaq could see her smiling to herself, when she noticed him watching her smile faded and she glared back at him.

At the hospital Van and Karen were both taken into examining rooms. Deaq stood next to Van's litter as the doctor examined him.

"You were lucky. If the bullet would have been a little to the right you'd be in serious trouble. Still, it's pretty deep; it's going to need stitches. Once I stitch you up you're free to go. Just take it easy for the next couple of days and don't get it wet. I want to see you back here on Thursday." The doctor left the cubicle.

"That's just great. I'm suppose to go surfing with Brenner's son tomorrow. I think he's ready to deal. What am I going to do about this?" Van sat up as he pointed to the large bandage that covered his side.

"You heard the doctor, you can't get it wet, plus he said you have to rest. We'll think of something. I'd fill in for you but we all know brothers don't surf."

"Dre surfed. He was getting pretty good at it too." Van laid back down on the litter and put his hands behind his head smiling at Deaq.

"I still can't believe you got my brother up on a board."

"I got your brother to do a lot of things you wouldn't believe." Van smiled, then became serious. "We worked too long on this case partner to let this slow us down. I'll get the doctor to give me some kind of waterproof bandage. I'm surfing tomorrow no matter what."

"Van..............you've just been shot or haven't you noticed. You can't go surfing."

"I don't go, and the last three months work might go down the tubes. I'm not there tomorrow, the deal will probably go south."

"We'll just postpone it for a few days."

"He has another buyer, we don't close the deal tomorrow, the other guy gets the dope."

Deaq didn't like it but he knew Van was right. The doctor returned and Van talked him into giving him a waterproof bandage. The doctor was against it but Van wouldn't take no for an answer. The police arrived and Van and Deaq talked to them then went to check on Karen. Her doctor had just come out of her cubicle.

"Hey Doc, how is she?" Van asked.

"She'll be fine, just a bump. Mostly she's just scared. Are you taking her home?"

"I guess we could, she lives in my apartment building."

"She told me she lives alone. Do you know anyone who could stay with her tonight?"

"I really don't know her friends. We just know each other from living in the same building."

Just then Karen emerged from behind the curtain. She looked at Van with tears in her eyes.

"Van, I hate to ask you, but could you stay with me tonight?"

Van's mouth opened slightly as he looked back and forth between Deaq and Karen.

"Well, I um...........I um.........."Van didn't want to stay with Karen but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either. He looked to Deaq for help but all Deaq could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Please Van, just for a few hours." Karen pleaded.

"She really shouldn't be alone till she calms down a bit." The doctor added.

"Okay, but I really can't stay long. I have a long day tomorrow. Maybe when we get there you can call someone."

The ride home was mostly done in silence. Deaq dropped Van and Karen off, patted Van on the back and promised to pick him up at eight the next morning. Van walked Karen to her room, which was down the hall from his apartment. They both entered and Karen motioned Van to sit down. She went into the kitchen and fixed him a drink.

"You saved my life." She said as she handed him the drink.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. I'm just glad everything worked out and no one was hurt." He gulped his drink down. He was nervous; he didn't like being alone with her.

"You know Van, I shouldn't say this but.................I always had a crush on you."

"Oh." Van was at a lost for words.

"It took almost getting killed for you to notice me."

"I'm sorry Karen, I really don't have much time to meet people. I'm always on the go."

Karen went back into the kitchen and fixed Van another drink, but this time she poured a powdered substance into it. She walked over and handed him the drink.

"I never imagined that you'd be sitting in my living room."

"Karen, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, I didn't mean to." Van thought his drink had a slight metallic taste but he was feeling uncomfortable talking to Karen and downed it in three swallows.

"I know I'm not your type Van. I've seen the women you go out with." She walked over and put her hand on his face.

"Karen, I really should be going, I'm really tired." He wanted to get out of there, he didn't like where this was going. "If you get scared, I'm right down the hall." Van started to get up but felt dizzy and sat back down. He shut his eyes and shook his head trying to clear it. When he opened his eyes Karen was leaning down in front of him, her face going in and out of focus. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up toward her and kissed him. At first he tried to gently push her away but then found himself responding to her. It was the last thing he remembered before waking up in her bed the next morning.

Deaq pulled up outside Van's apartment building. His partner was usually already outside waiting for him. He waited a few minutes then entered the building and went up to Van's apartment and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he knocked harder.

"Yo, Van! Come on let's go!"

A noise caused Deaq to turn in time to see Van stumbling down the hall toward him buttoning his shirt.

"Why you dirty dog. Don't you know how to sleep alone?" Deaq shook his head smiling.

Van walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Can't you ever be friends with a girl without sleeping with her?"

Van looked at Deaq shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"She..............I................." Van held his hands out in front of him, he didn't know how to explain what had happened. He himself wasn't sure. Karen walked by a minute later and smiled at him.

"Last night was great Van, I'll see you later." She turned and walked away.

Deaq repeated her words.

"Last night was great Van, I'll see you later?" Deaq smiled at Van but his smile quickly turned to a frown when he looked at Van's face.

"What's the matter partner? You okay?" Deaq put his hand on Van's shoulder.

"I...............I don't know. I had a couple of drinks................then the next thing I knew I woke up in her bed."

"Well to tell you the truth, I didn't think she was your type." Deaq looked at Van with concern. "You don't think she drugged you do you?"

"I don't know. I was tired, but I only had two drinks. I can't remember................." Van ran his hand through his hair.

"You didn't...................have sex with her did you?"

"No................I don't think so...................Actually................I don't know."

Deaq looked into Van's eyes.

"You don't look so good. We better call today off."

"We can't." Van reached into his pocket for his apartment key. "Oh great, my key's are gone."

"Here." Deaq reached into his own pocket and pulled out a key to Van's apartment. Each one of them kept a spare of their partner's key. "You think you left them in her apartment?"

"God, I hope not. I'm not planning on going back there." Van went into his bedroom and quickly changed. He grabbed the surfboard he had picked up at the Candy Store and he and Deaq headed for the car. Deaq reached over and took the board from Van.

"How's your side?"

"A little sore, it'll be okay."

"You know Van, if you think she might have drugged you, you should report it."

"Maybe I was just tired. I don't know, between that and the drinks..............." Van didn't want to think that Karen might actually have drugged him. He wanted to get off the subject. His head was spinning.

"Why don't we stop at the hospital and get a blood test."

"No time, we're already running late. I just hope Billie's on time."

"She'll be there. You know Billie, she's never late."

Billie had been posing as Van's girlfriend. She was supposed to be at the beach to tape him surfing. In reality, she would try to get as many of the dealers on tape if and when the deal went down.

They pulled up at the beach and headed down to the surf. Billie ran over to them and gave Van a kiss. He and Deaq smiled at her. She was looking good in her blue bikini, which matched her eyes.

"Are they here?" Van asked.

"Yeah, they started arriving ten minutes ago." As Van removed his shirt and handed it to her she noticed his bandaged. "What's this?"

"Nothing to worry about."

Billie looked at Deaq.

"It's okay Billie. We ran into a little trouble last night, but everything's fine."

"Did the doctor give you something for the pain?" She asked Van looking into his eyes.

"No, I didn't need anything."

"Well, your eyes look funny, kind of glassy."

Deaq shook his head and looked down.

"That's another story."

Billie looked back and forth between the two of them.

"When today's over, I want you both back at the Candy Store, and I want a full report." She looked at Van. "Are you well enough to surf? The waves are breaking hard."

"I'll be fine."

Van picked up his board and headed over to Brenner and his son. Four bodyguards stood near them.

They had been working for the last three months to get close to Brenner, one of the top drug dealers in L.A.. When Brenner found out Van surfed he told Van that his son was an avid surfer and invited Van and Deaq out to his beach house. Brenner's partner Romanski would be showing up later with a truck full of drugs. Van and Deaq were pretty sure that their offer of two million would stand. The other buyer, they thought, had only offered one and a half million. After checking out the drugs and if everyone agreed, the deal would go down tomorrow at the same place, only this time Billie would have backup units there. At her signal, more then a dozen officers would storm the beach and bust the two dealers and anyone else they might have with them.

Billie looked over at Deaq as they followed Van. She flipped on her camera and keeping it at her side secretly filmed Brenner. The camera was equipped with a special lens cap that when turned on had a tiny hole which allowed you to film but would appear to be an ordinary lens cap to anyone watching.

"He doesn't look right, you're sure he's okay?"

"I don't know Billie. I don't think he should go out there but you know Van."

"Yeah, pig headed."

Billie and Deaq walked over as Brenner introduced Van to his son. Van put his hand out but Brenner's son Jeff slapped it instead of shaking it.

"What happened to you?" Brenner asked noticing the bandage.

"Oh, I had a few too many last night. I tripped and fell on a broken bottle." Van said then nodded at Jeff who just stood there glaring at him.

"So I hear you surf?" Jeff said.

"A little, yeah." Van answered.

"Well, then let's make this a little more interesting. I'll bet you a thousand I'll outlast you."

"Hey, I'm not that good."

"Oh, so you're not man enough to take me on?" Jeff shook his head and laughed, then started to walk away. Van put his hand on Jeff's shoulder and turned him around.

"You're on."

Jeff grabbed his board and headed for the waves. Brenner followed him to the edge of the water.

Van attached the surfboard's leash to his ankle as Billie and Deaq walked over to him.

"Van, you shouldn't go out there, look at yourself." Deaq was looking down at Van's bandage. You could see the large black and blue bruise beneath it. Billie looked worriedly at Van.

"Van, you can't do this."

"Thanks for the confidence."

"When was the last time you surfed?" Deaq asked.

"Ummmm...........about a year ago."

"This dude lives on the beach man. He probably surfs everyday."

"I'm not walking away from this Deaq, not when we're this close to sealing a deal. Besides his son seems like a jerk, theres no way I'm backing down."

Deaq shook his head, he knew it was useless to try and talk Van out of it.

"Just take it easy out there partner."

Van smiled and patted Deaq on the back. Billie saw Brenner watching so she leaned over and kissed Van.

"You start hurting, you come in." She whispered.

"Will do."

"I mean it Van don't get yourself killed out there."

Van smiled and ran off to join Jeff. They paddled out and waited for the right wave. When a good one came they both took it and rode it all the way in. Deaq smiled at Billie.

"My man can surf." He said proudly.

"Yeah, but how long can he last out there? Those waves are really wicked."

Deaq looked back out, not taking his eyes off of his partner. Billie was right; Van was going to take a beating out there. For the next hour Van and Jeff stayed even. Deaq and Billie noticed Van had slowed down a bit as he paddled back out after the last wave. As he sat up on his board Van put his hand over his wound, blood had soaked through the bandage. Jeff looked over and gave a small laugh.

"Guess you'll be owing me a grand tomorrow." Jeff said thinking Van was about to give up.

"It ain't over till it's over."

Jeff looked down at Van's blood soaked bandage.

"Oh believe me buddy, it's over."

The next wave they both tried to take but Van pulled back at the last minute. He sat hunched over on his board. Billie and Deaq kept trying to wave him in but he ignored them. He took the next wave and rode it all the way in but as he turned to paddle back out a wave broke over him and he disappeared beneath it. When he didn't surface right away, Billie and Deaq ran to the edge of the water desperately searching for him. Deaq took off his shoes and pulled his shirt off as he frantically looked for Van's board. It seemed like an eternity till Billie spotted the board floating in the water with no sign of Van.

"**Deaq! Over there**!" Billie pointed toward the board.

"Deaq dove in and swam toward it. When he got close to it he dived under the water and following the leash he found Van. He pulled him up, put him on the board, and headed for the shore. Van lay on the beach unconscious. Billie checked his neck for a pulse, and then checked his breathing.

"**Deaq! He's not breathing!"**

Billie tilted Van's head back and began breathing for him while Deaq pressed on his chest.

"Come on Van, come on buddy breathe..................breathe." Deaq could feel his own heart pounding as he tried to revive his partner. A few minutes later Van coughed up water and began to breathe. Deaq and Billie sat back in the sand relieved.

Brenner walked over with his son.

"Is he okay?" Brenner asked.

"I think he'll be fine with a little rest." Billie glared at Jeff who had a smile on his face.

As they talked a shadow blocked out the sun on Van's face. Van opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened and he tried to push himself up, but a coughing fit caused him to fall back in the sand. Karen had come up unnoticed behind Deaq and Billie.

"Oh my God Van I saw what happened! Are you okay?" She knelt down beside him. Billie's eyes met Deaq's. She looked at him questionably. Brenner stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my beach?" Brenner glared at Karen. Deaq quickly stood up and walked over to Brenner.

"She's an ex girlfriend, must have followed him here. You know how it goes. He can't seem to get rid of her." Deaq clenched his fists as he looked at Karen. She might have blown the whole deal. Van lay on his back trying to catch his breath, still unable to talk. Billie not quite sure what was happening played along with Deaq.

"He's with me now. I think you better move on and get a life." She said to Karen.

"And who are you?" Karen looked at Billie.

"I'm his girlfriend, or at least I was a few minutes ago."

"Well girlfriend, he was with me last night."

Van shook his head. He had to play along with Billie's act.

"We just talked .................nothing happened babe." He looked at Billie then up at Deaq. Deaq grabbed Karen by the arm and pulled her away. He knew he had to get her out of there before Romanski arrived. He shoved her toward the road.

"He's not interested, so I suggest you leave."

"Then why did he sleep with me last night?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Deaq could feel the anger building in him at the thought that she might have drugged his partner.

"Tell him I'll see him later."

Deaq pushed her toward her car then headed back. Van was slowly getting to his feet with Billie's help.

"I'm sorry about that...............just some girl trouble." He said to Brenner, then put his arm around Billie who pushed him away like she was angry. Van kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey babe, she's nothing. You're the one I want to be with, you know that."

"I should have left you drown." Billie stormed off toward her car. Before she left she bumped into Deaq and handed him the video camera, then got in her car and drove off.

Brenner laughed.

"Women, who need them."

Van and Deaq's eyes met, each could see the relief in each others eyes. Brenner appeared to believe them. Jeff walked over to Van.

"You weren't bad, but I won. See that you bring the money tomorrow."

"You'll get your money, don't worry."

About an hour later Romanski showed up. They all walked over to the truck. Deaq snuck the camera on but kept it low, he knew it was picking up audio but wasn't sure if he could swing it around and get any pictures with out being obvious. They checked the drugs and satisfied that the drugs were well worth two million sealed the deal with a handshake. They then headed back to Deaq's car. Van got in, put his head back and shut his eyes.

"You okay?" Deaq asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah." Van smiled slightly. "But I feel like I swallowed half the ocean. Thanks for pulling me out."

Deaq smiled back. They drove for a few minutes till Deaq spoke.

"Hey man........................I hate to bring this up but you're going to have to do something about Karen. She could have blown the whole deal and got us all killed."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd follow us, but after last night, I don't know what to expect from her."

"You know Van, she told me you had sex with her."

"Oh God no." Van groaned. "I can't remember. All I remember is having a couple of drinks, then waking up in bed with her with a hell of a headache."

"Well, for now on stay away from her. The girl is bad news. If I were you I'd change your apartment to another floor or better yet move out of the building. This girl's going to be trouble."

"The first thing I've got to do is find my keys. They could be in her apartment, it they're not, then I don't know where I lost them."

"You better not go near her apartment. I'll check with her, but first we better check in with Billie."

Billie was waiting for them; she stood with her arms crossed.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

Van sat down while Deaq handed her the camera and explained to Billie what had happened since yesterday. Billie looked at Van's bloody bandage.

"First, you're going to the hospital and get that checked."

"I just popped a few stitches, I'm fine."

"Van." She said sternly, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay, okay." Van threw his hands up in defeat.

"Also, I want you to get a blood test. If she did drug you, it might still be in your system. Deaq, I want you to tell this Karen to stay away from Van. She could have gotten us all killed today. And Van, I don't want you going anywhere near her she sounds dangerous. Okay, now that that's settled. Is everything still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the drugs look good. The deal goes down tomorrow at three." Deaq said.

"I'll have backup in the area at two. As soon as the money exchanges hands, I want both of you out of there. It's probably going to get bloody."

After Van and Deaq left, Billie ran Karen's name through the computer to see if she could find anything out about her.

Deaq drove Van to the hospital to be restitched and for the blood test, then took him back to his apartment.

"You wait here, I'll see about your keys."

"I'm a big boy Deaq, I can handle this."

"You heard Billie, I think I better take care of this. The less Karen sees you the better."

Van went in his apartment while Deaq walked down the hall and knocked on Karen's door. She opened it, saw Deaq and started to push the door shut. He blocked it with his foot and pushed his way inside.

"I came for Van's keys."

"Why didn't he come? Scared I might bite him?"

"Listen Karen, I don't know what went down last night but you need to stay away from Van. You don't need to be following him. What you did was dangerous, you could have gotten us and yourself killed."

"What's Van involved in?"

"That's not your concern, just stay away from him."

"He sleeps with me and now I'm not good enough for him? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Well, I want to hear it from him."

"If he slept with you it was a mistake, he doesn't remember it."

When Deaq saw the small smile on her face he bit back the anger he was feeling and continued.

"I don't know what you did or why, but if I find out you drugged him.............." Deaq didn't finish, he saw Van's keys on the counter, picked them up, and started to leave.

"You be sure and tell Van I love him. Tell him maybe I'll see him later tonight."

Deaq spun around.

"**What don't you understand**? Van is not interested in you. He wants to have nothing to do with you."

"Well he sure was interested last night. You tell him it was good, real good."

Deaq shook his head in disgust and stormed out of her apartment and headed for Van's. He knocked and Van left him in. Deaq tossed the keys to Van.

"You be careful, that girl's psycho. She won't take no for an answer."

"She needs to hear it from me." Van started for the door.

"I don't think that's wise. I think it's best you stay away from her."

"Deaq, this girl has been following me around for months. I go to the pool, she's there. I go to the bar, she's there. I go to the store, she's there. She needs to hear it from me."

"Van.................."

Van walked by Deaq, out the door, and over to Karen's apartment and knocked. Deaq followed and leaned against the wall outside her apartment. Karen opened the door; a big smile on her face when she saw it was Van.

"Karen...................I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm really not interested in you. I know you've been following me off and on and you really have to stop."

"But Van I love you. You don't need those other girls. I'd be good to you Van, I'd never cheat, I'd never hurt you like they would." She put her arms around his neck. He gently pulled them away.

"Karen, I'm sorry, I'm just not interested. We can be friends, but nothing more then that."

"Van, you made love to me last night, and it was beautiful. Don't say you don't have feelings for me, I know you do."

"Last night was a mistake. I can't even remember it. I"m sorry Karen, I don't love you. You got to understand that. There will never be anything between us................ever."

"Then why did you go to bed with me? You think you can just use me then throw me away?"

"I don't know why I went to bed with you. Maybe you can tell me."

"Because you wanted to. You told me you loved me."

"Karen, I don't know what happened last night. Maybe we had sex, maybe we didn't. I can't remember. If we did, it was a mistake. It won't happen again." Van turned to leave but stopped when he heard her crying. He glanced at Deaq who shook his head but he turned back to her anyway. "I'm sorry Karen, I don't want to hurt you. It's just that ......."

Karen reached over and took his hand before he could finish.

"We can still be friends, can't we? Have a few drinks, a few laughs."

"Maybe someday, but right now I think it's better if we tried to avoid each other for awhile."

Karen began sobbing as Van pulled the door shut. As he walked back to his apartment he glanced over at Deaq and shook his head.

"Well that went well."

"Hey Van, you had to do it." Deaq knew Van hated hurting anybody but he also knew trying to be nice to Karen would only lead to more trouble. " Just do me one favor Van, you see her coming, run."

Van gave a small laugh.

"Well, hero, I'm tired. I'm going to hit the sack. Thanks again for pulling me out."

"No problem. I'll be here around one. Promise me one thing partner...............If she knocks, don't answer."

Deaq picked Van up around one the following day. They drove to the Candy Store, and Billie attached a transmitter wire to both men. She then handed them the money for the buy and they headed off to Brenner's beach house. Billie, in the meantime, gathered her back up units and surrounded the house. The undercover agents stayed out of sight waiting for Billie's command. Once the money was exchanged for the drugs and they had the evidence on tape they would storm the house and arrest everyone.

Deaq and Van pulled in front of the house then walked to the back. Brenner and his son both sat on chairs near the ocean waiting for Romanski to arrive with the drugs. Deaq handed the money over to Brenner to check. He opened the case, picked up a few of the packs of money, nodded at Deaq and put the case on a table in front of him. A few minutes later Romanski drove up in his truck. He pulled onto the beach and parked near Brenner. The drugs and money were just about to be exchanged when Van noticed Brenner looking to his left. Up on a hill Karen stood with binoculars watching the transaction. Van quickly glanced at Deaq who had also noticed. Brenner spun around pulling out his gun.

"**It's a set up**!" He reached over and ripped Deaq's shirt open revealing the hidden wire. Before Van or Deaq could react Brenner fired his gun at Deaq. Luckily the gun misfired and both Van and Deaq looked at each other for a second before Van pushed Deaq to the ground. They both drew their weapons. The area was suddenly alive with police as the backup units quickly stormed the beach. A few minutes later Billie angrily walked over to Deaq and Van.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded.

"She happened." Van nodded toward Karen who still watched everything through her binoculars. Van started to run toward her, and Deaq started to follow. Billie grabbed Deaq's arm.

"Let him go. Let him deal with her."

Van stopped in front of Karen.

"Hi Van." Karen said casually.

Van grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"**You almost got my friend killed**!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a cop?"

Van roughly pushed her against her car.

"**You get the hell out of here and stay out of my life**!"

"But Van, I love you. I thought you cared about me. After you made love to me I...................."

"**I don't care about you, I can't stand you!** **You make me sick! There's nothing** **between us! There never will be, why can't you understand that**?"

Van grabbed her by the arm and forced her into her car. She struggled with him.

"Van, you're hurting me!"

"It won't be all I'll do if you don't leave me alone."

He turned and walked back toward Deaq and Billie. Karen watched as he walked away. _Who do you think you are? You're just like all the others, too good for_ _me._ She could feel the hate building in her. She'd have to teach him a lesson.

By the time Van got back down to the beach Brenner and his men had been taken away. Billie and Deaq turned toward Van. He looked down and just shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Hey man, it's not your fault. That woman's obsessed with you." Deaq put his hand on Van's shoulder.

"She almost got you killed. Hell, she could have gotten us all killed." Van glanced back up to the hill where Karen had been standing.

Billie spoke up.

"Van something has got to be done about her. She blew this case. The money never exchanged hands, the buy didn't go down."

Van shut his eyes. Because of him three months worth of work were probably down the tubes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I never thought it would go this far. I've seen her watching me and I know she's followed me around the building but..................." Van shook his head and looked down again. "I can't believe I might have slept with her. Even.................well even if she put something in my drink I should have been able to fight it."

"Women like that are dangerous Van. You better watch your back. I don't think this is over." Billie walked away.

They went back to the Candy Store and listened to the tapes. The best they could do was get Brenner and Romanski for possession of drugs, but because of Karen's interference they couldn't get them for selling. A few hours later Deaq drove Van back to his apartment. He dropped him off at the front of the building, then drove away. He felt bad for his partner. He could tell Van was blaming himself for the botched deal.

Van opened the door to his apartment and his eyes widened in disbelief. His entire apartment appeared to have been ransacked. It was as if a wild animal had been left loose in his apartment. The cushions on his chair and sofa had been cut to shreds. Drawers had been pulled out and emptied on the floor. He walked into his bedroom, his mattress had been sliced and the pillows ripped apart. Feathers covered the room. But what really caught his attention was what appeared to be blood was smeared all over his walls. On his bed room wall was written 'You're dead pig' He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Deaq's number.

"Yeah." Deaq picked up.

"Deaq...................."Was all Van managed to get out before he was slammed in the chest by a baseball bat. He dropped the phone, fell to his knees, and doubled over in pain. As he tried to look up the bat came down on the side of his head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Deaq hearing the grunt of pain and the commotion on the phone spun his car around and flew back to the apartment building. He doubled parked and ran up to Van's apartment.

"Damn." Deaq said to himself as he pulled out his gun and entered. He stepped over items as he cautiously made his way through the apartment, his heart pounding. Where was Van? As he walked past an overturned chair he could see Van laying on the bedroom floor, face down in a pool of blood.

"**Van!" **Deaq knelt by his partner and reached for his neck to check his pulse while his eyes continued to scan the apartment for the intruder. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Van's heartbeat. He gently turned Van onto his back to get his face out of the blood. "I got ya buddy." Deaq cradled Van's limp body. Blood poured from a large gash above his left eyebrow, a purple lump already forming. Deaq dialed 911 then called Billie to let her know what had happened. He looked in horror at the blood and writing on the wall as he waited for the police to arrive. _My God_.Deaq tried to think who might be involved in this. Van had a lot of enemies but most were behind bars. The only person whose name kept coming up was Karen. Within a few minutes the police and an ambulance arrived. The paramedics took over Van's care while Deaq talked to the police. He told them about Karen and they promised to check her out. As they wheeled Van out of his apartment Deaq turned around and glanced at Karen's door. He was sure she was responsible, but how could he prove it unless she was careless and left evidence in Van's apartment. He would have liked to talk to Karen himself but didn't want to leave his partner's side. He followed the litter to the ambulance and climbed in the back.

At the hospital they immediately took Van into the examining room. Deaq tried to follow but was pushed out and made to wait in the waiting room. He paced back and forth; he needed to be with his partner. A little while later Billie came in and hurried over to Deaq.

"What happened?"

"Someone ripped his place apart. My God Billie you should have seen it. Blood smeared over everything. He tried to call me but someone knocked him out. Thank God I was nearby."

"Karen?"

"I wouldn't doubt it.....................but who knows. We have a lot of enemies. The police are checking into it."

"How is he?"

"All I could see was a big gash on his head. Billie.................." Deaq swallowed the lump in his throat. "Billie, there was so much blood I didn't know what was his and what wasn't"

Billie shut her eyes and shook her head sadly. As they waited, Deaq continued his pacing while Billie stared out a window. About an hour and a half later the doctor came out.

"Okay, first off he should be alright. He has a couple of broken ribs and a deep cut on his head. We're stitching him up now. He's regained consciousness but, as to be expected, he has a hell of a headache. I've given him a shot to help with the pain. I'd like to keep him for a day or two but he's giving me a hard time. Does he have anyone that can stay with him and keep an eye on him for a few days?"

"He lives alone and his apartment is in no shape for him to go back to." Billie said.

"He can stay with me Billie. I've got the room; I'll keep an eye on him."

"Are you sure Deaq? You know how you two get when you're around each other too long. I could order him to stay in the hospital."

"Don't worry Billie, we'll be fine."

The doctor looked at Billie.

"I want someone with him the first two days then after that he can be alone. I don't want him returning to work for at least a month, till his ribs heal. No strenuous work for at least two months after that."

Billie nodded.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, but as with any head wound he might be a little confused but that should clear up with time."

Billie and Deaq walked into the examining room and over to Van's cot. Billie smiled down at him.

"Hey." She said softly.

Van looked up, he winced in pain as he tried to straighten up in bed. He gave them a weak smile.

"What happened?" He shut his eyes as the light in the room caused a blinding headache.

"Someone was waiting for you when you got home. They really worked you over." Deaq said then added. "Looks like we're going to be roommates for a day or two."

"What? Why?"

"Doc doesn't want you staying by yourself till your head clears up. Of course with your head that could be forever." Deaq smiled.

"Why can't I just go home?"

"Right now you don't have a home to go to."

"Oh?." Van looked back and forth between Deaq and Billie with half opened eyes. His head was killing him and he had no idea what Deaq was talking about. He remembered unlocking his door and the next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital.

"Van..................we think Karen might have done this. The police are checking into it." Billie said.

"Karen? I don't think she'd try to hurt me."

"Love can turn to hate in a second."

"How did she get in, my door was locked?"

"You had left your keys at her house; she had time to make copies. All I know is she's the only suspect we have right now." Deaq said.

"Deaq's right, until anything else turns up she's our main suspect, but who knows, you both have a few enemies, it could be anyone." Billie looked at Deaq. "You better watch your back too Deaq. If they went after Van they could go after you. Anyway Van, you can't go back home until the police are through with their investigation. You need to get your locks changed and we need to get someone in there to clean the mess up. I'd say at least three or four days."

"Listen man..................."Van turned to Deaq. "I'm fine; I'll stay at a motel." He swung his legs over the side of the cot and tried to stand up. He grimaced in pain, grabbed his ribs and sat back down, his head spinning.

"Yeah, it looks like you're fine partner. Look, stop being so pigheaded and stay with me for two days till your head clears up, then if we haven't killed each other you can go to a motel if you still want to."

Van shut his eyes and put his hand up to the bandage on his head. He felt too lousy to argue.

"Okay...................appreciate it."

The doctor came back into the room and looked at Billie and Deaq.

"Have you made arrangements for him to stay with someone?"

"Yeah, it's been taken care of." Billie said.

"I don't like it. I'd rather keep him here, but I can't force him to stay. Just keep an eye on him and keep him awake for the next twelve hours. If his dizziness or confusion gets worse instead of better, I want him back here immediately."

"We'll keep an eye on him doc, thanks."

After the doctor left, Billie looked at Deaq.

"You take the next two days off and stay close to Van. If he's feeling better by the third day, and you think it's safe to leave him alone, pop in for a few hours and we can go over the Brenner report."

"Will do."

Two hours later Deaq and Van were sitting at Deaq's kitchen table playing cards. Van was having a hard time concentrating so Deaq won every hand. Deaq looked up smiling.

"Hey partner, how 'bout making this more interesting? A hundred bucks a hand."

"Sure, when I can think straight."

"That will never happen." Deaq gave a small laugh, then looked seriously at Van. "You know, you're lucky. You could have been killed."

"If it was Karen, I can't believe she'd have tried to kill me. She's just................I don't know, she just.................."

"The word's obsessed. She's obsessed with you Van."

"I don't know why. I never gave her a reason."

"People like that don't need a reason. You're nice to them, you smile at them, whatever, they latch on and don't let go."

Van looked over at Deaq and shook his heard sadly.

"I'm sorry.....................I'm sorry the bust fell through. I told her to stop following us, to leave us alone. I told her I didn't want her and never would. I thought she understood."

"I heard the tape remember. You still were wearing your wire when you talked to her. Hey Van, it's not your fault. You were nice to her, but you didn't give her any reason to believe there was more then that."

"But what if I did sleep with her Deaq?" Van's head started pounding. He shut his eyes and put his hand up to his head. "I wish I could remember." He added softly.

"Van, she might have drugged you, it's not your fault. I know you partner you wouldn't have slept with her unless you had feelings for her. You're not like that."

They stayed up the rest of the night playing cards. When Deaq was sure twelve hours had passed, they both had a much needed rest. Deaq woke up at least once every hour and checked on Van. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The next day they both looked a lot better. Van was in a lot of pain from the broken ribs, but his headache, though still there, had diminished. Deaq took Billie at her word and decided he wasn't going to leave Van's side till tomorrow and then only if he was sure Van would be okay alone. They ordered a pizza and played video games most of the day until Van's headache returned. They decided it was probably from playing the games so Van stretched out on the sofa and slept while Deaq watched TV.

On the third day Deaq determined that Van was well enough so that he could check in at the Candy Store to go over Brenner's report. Van wanted to go also but Deaq convinced him to stay home and rest. He could tell Van was still in a lot of pain from his ribs and still having headaches off and on which was to be expected. He told Van he'd stop for sandwiches on the way home.

Outside Karen watched from the shadows. She smiled to herself as she watched Deaq drive away.

Deaq walked into the Candy Store and immediately felt the loss of his partner who was usually at his side, or waiting for him when he got there. He pushed the feeling aside, Van was going to be fine. Billie smiled at him and stood up from her desk.

"Hey, I missed you, how's your other half holding up?"

"Pretty good, I thought by now he'd be climbing the walls. His ribs are still hurting him pretty much so he doesn't have much choice but to take it easy."

"Then I take it you two are still talking."

"Well, we haven't tried to kill each other yet if that's what you mean. How's it going with Van's apartment?"

"The police are finished with their investigation and I have a cleaning crew over there now. They should be done in a day or two."

"Find any evidence?"

"Nothing. Who ever did this left nothing. They talked to Karen and she said she was in her apartment and thought she had heard noises but didn't investigate. They checked her apartment and couldn't find anything to connect her to what happened at Van's. I ran a check on her earlier but the only thing I came up with was that she used to work at a pharmacy but was fired when drugs turned up missing. So now we know she had access to drugs and could have used them on Van the other day. But there is nothing on the report to indicate that she is violent."

Deaq frowned and shook his head in disgust.

"I'm sure she's involved in this. It's too much of a coincidence."

"She has my bet too, but who knows, could have been anyone. You guys do have a lot of enemies."

"Well I know I'd sleep better if Van moved out of that apartment, or better yet out of the building."

"I know what you mean Deaq, but who knows, we could be barking up the wrong tree. Karen might not be involved in it."

"Well, we might as well go over the Brenner report and see what we can salvage."

Three hours later

Deaq returned to his apartment with a bag of sandwiches. Silence greeted him.

"Van." He called out.

There was no answer.

"Yo, Van." He said louder.

When there was still no answer Deaq put the sandwiches down and pulled out his gun. He cautiously went from room to room. When he got to his bedroom he noticed a shadow moving behind the door. He stood with his back to the wall and waited. The door slowly opened and Deaq spun into the hallway, his gun held out in front of him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Van threw his hands up.

Deaq lowered the gun and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared the hell out of me Van!"

"I scared you?" Van leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, catching his breath.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I fell asleep with the headphones on."

Deaq reholstered his gun.

"Well, I picked us up something to eat."

Van followed him into the living room.

"How's Billie? How's Brenner's case going?"

"Billie's fine, she asked about you. Brenner, well that's another story. We figure we can get him for possession and intent to sell, but we can't get him for actually selling. The money never exchanged hands."

"What's he looking at?"

"A couple of years, maybe nothing if he gets a good lawyer."

Van shook his head and looked down.

"All because he spotted Karen."

"Billie said your apartment should be ready in a day or two. She also told me Karen worked at a pharmacy at one time, but was fired. The odds are she did drug you, she had the means."

"I figured she did."

"I'll be truthful with you partner, I don't like you going back there. Why don't you stay here until you find another apartment?"

"Thanks, but it'll be okay. I'm getting my locks changed and an alarm system put on my door. I've been thinking, you'd be wise to do the same. If someone came after me, you could be next."

"I don't think so Van, I still say it was Karen. It's you she's after not me."

"Was she checked out?"

"Yeah, they didn't find anything."

"With all the blood that was splattered around you'd think if she did it they would have found some on her."

"I've been thinking about that and I've come up with an idea. Lizzie Borden."

"Lizzie Borden?"

"They didn't find any blood on her either. Two people were hacked to death and no blood on the main suspect."

"So?"

"A lot of people figured she did the killings in the nude, then showered so no trace of blood was found on her."

"You're saying Karen ran over to my place in the nude?"

"It's a possibility."

"What about the neighbors?"

"Van, I've been to your apartment, I've never seen anyone ever in the hall. Besides it's only a few doors down."

"Yeah, I know it's kind of weird. You can go for weeks without running into anyone in the hallway."

"All I'm saying Van is I don't trust her. You decide to stay there; you better have eyes in the back of your head."

"I'll keep my eyes open. If it was her, I don't think she'll try it again. She probably did it on the spur of the moment because she was pissed off and I just happened to walk in on her. I don't think she expected me to be home so early."

"Well, if I was you I'd file a report with security in the building, and I'd let her know you did. Hopefully if she knows she's being watched she won't try it again."

"Okay I'll take care of it." He gave Deaq a little wink "Let's eat I'm starving."

The next day Deaq and Billie had to go to Brenner's hearing. Van had been released from attending due to his injuries. It was a long day and on the way home Deaq decided to call Van and have him order a pizza. It would take Deaq about half an hour to get home and by then the pizza should be there. He dialed his number.

"Hey Van, I'm on my way home. I'll be there in about half an hour. Why don't you go ahead and order a pizza."

When no one said anything Deaq frowned. He knew Van had a bad headache when he had left in the morning and hoped he was okay.

"Van you okay? Answer me man."

"Van's busy right now, he's in the shower."

Deaq's mouth dropped open and his heart started pounding.

"**Karen**! Karen is that you?"

"I'm going to take real good care of him."

"Karen, what are you doing there?" Deaq tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Van should have drowned that day; he should have died in the ocean. It was his destiny, so I'm going to fulfill it."

"Karen.....................look Karen don't do anything. You need help. Van and I will see that you get it, just don't hurt him."

"He'll be dead by the time you get here." She didn't hang up but laid the phone down on a table.

"**Karen!........................Karen**!" Deaq yelled into the phone. He could tell she hadn't hung up. There would be no way for him to call for help. _Oh God Please_! _Please let me get there in time_ He floored the accelerator. How the hell had she gotten into his apartment? Then he remembered. Van's keys. Van had a key to Deaq's apartment on his ring, just like he had one of Van's. Karen must have made copies of all of the keys. Deaq's heart pounded as he rushed to his partner's side.

Van finished getting his shower, dried off, then put on sweatpants. The minute he opened the bathroom door he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach. He gasped in pain and looked down in disbelief at the syringe that was sticking out of his stomach. Looking up,he saw Karen run back into the living room. He pulled the syringe out and dropped it on the floor, but it was too late, the drugs in it started to take affect almost immediately. He knew he had to get out of there as quickly as possible but found it almost impossible to walk. His entire body was going numb. There was no way he could make it to the door. He fell to the floor and crawled into the kitchen to the phone. Deaq could hear someone pick it up.

"**Karen**!.................Karen is that you?"

"Deaq?" Van's voice was weak.

"**Van! Van you got to get out of there! Karen's in my apartment**!"

"Too...............too late.................drugged me................can't...............can't walk............hard to ................move." Van struggled to speak. He could think clearly but was losing his ability to move or speak.

"**Van, I'm on my way! You hang in there..................Van!............Van**!"

Deaq could hear the sound of the phone hitting the floor. He took the corner on two wheels, praying he'd get there on time.

Van lay paralyzed on the floor the phone still gripped in his hand. His heart pounded with fear as he watched Karen approach. He was helpless. Karen walked over, straddled his body, then sat on his stomach. She ran her hands over his chest, then up to his face and through his hair.

"Oh Van, I loved you. I loved when you made love to me, it was beautiful. But I had to drug you so that you'd make love to me. I wish it had been different, but you'll never love me........................You were suppose to die that day when you were surfing. It was your destiny. I'm going to help you obtain that destiny. Today I will help you die."

Deaq listened in horror on the phone. There was nothing he could do; she could be killing Van right now.

"**Karen! Karen please pick up the phone!"** Deaq pleaded.

Karen took the phone out of Van's hand.

"There's nothing you can do. I loved Van. I'm just helping him fulfill his destiny. He should have died in that ocean."

"Karen, you don't want to do this. Van wasn't meant to die, if he was, I wouldn't have been there to pull him out." Deaq tried to keep his voice calm hoping he could get her to calm down and praying she would listen to him.

Karen ignored Deaq and talked in a far away voice.

"I wanted him, but I can't have him. The ocean wanted him, and I can give him back to the ocean."

Deaq tried to think. She couldn't possibly be planning to take Van back to the ocean. There would be no way to get him out of the building without attracting attention. What the hell was she planning?

"Karen....................Karen please don't hurt him."

"But he doesn't love me, he never will. He told me. I won't be free from him until he's dead. I gotta go, I gotta prepare him. I'll let you listen to him die, that way you'll still be with him, he won't be alone."

"**Karen no! Please Karen**!" Deaq could feel his heart pounding. It felt like it was going to break through his chest.

Karen put the phone on Van's chest, then grabbed both his arms and dragged him into the bathroom. She managed to put him in the tub and turned the cold water on slow. She took the phone and put it on the side of the tub.

Deaq could hear the water running. _My God, she's gonna drown him in the_ _tub_ He was almost there. He said a short prayer for his partner as he blinked back tears. _Please God let me get there on time_

Van could feel the cold water slowly rising. He still couldn't move. All he could do was watch as Karen left then returned with a bowl full of ice cubes and a container of salt. She put the ice cubes and salt into the water.

Even though he couldn't move he began to shiver from the cold. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do but wait for it to happen. The water was soon up to his shoulders. His heart pounded with fear as he waited to die.

Deaq skidded to a stop outside his apartment and ran upstairs. He took out his key and as quietly as possible opened the door. Gun drawn, he headed for the bathroom. In the hallway he watched as Karen put her hand on Van's head and slowly pushed him under the water. She then disappeared behind the bathroom door. Deaq inched his way forward. He knew his partner was drowning, but he also knew Karen could have a weapon and getting himself killed wouldn't help Van. As he neared the bathroom door Karen suddenly appeared from around the door holding a plugged in electric razor over the tub.

"**Come any closer and I'll drop this**!" She screamed.

"Karen, take it easy." Deaq stepped slowly closer; he held his hands in the air.

"**Stay there**! I promised him he'd die today. I'm sending him to a better place, you should be happy for him."

Deaq was close enough now that he could see Van under the water, he wasn't moving. He took a deep breath praying that he wasn't already too late. He looked in disbelief at the cubes in the water and the empty container of salt on the tub. She had tried to create the cold, salty ocean water.

"Karen, it's not Van's time yet. You said you loved him................please let me help him."

"**No!............** He doesn't love me and I can't live seeing him with other women. It's better if he's dead."

Deaq knew he had to do something quickly. He could tell Karen was getting very agitated and could drop the razor at any moment. He leapt toward the cord just as she dropped the razor into the water. There was a brief spark then nothing. As Karen ran from the room, Deaq reached into the water, grabbed Van under the arms and pulled him out. The water was freezing and Van lay shivering on the floor gasping for air. Deaq quickly threw towels on top of him to keep him warm. He then rubbed Van's arms and chest with the towels trying to get his circulation going. Van still couldn't move, he lay on the floor struggling to get his breath back. Deaq found the phone which had been knocked on the floor and he dialed 911 requesting police and an ambulance to their location. He then put his hand on Van's neck and took his pulse, it was racing. He looked into his partner's terrified eyes.

"Van, it's gonna be okay, you hang in there, help's coming." Deaq glanced into the hallway. "I gotta find Karen...............I'll be right back."

Deaq didn't like leaving Van helpless on the floor but he had no choice. Karen was dangerous and he had to get her before she escaped. He walked into the hallway holding his gun in front of him. Back in the bathroom Van was worried about Deaq. He knew Karen was psychotic and she could just as easily try to kill Deaq as she had him. He tried desperately to move. He felt like pins were being stuck in his entire body. He tried to swallow the feeling of pure panic that overwhelmed him. What if this was permanent? What if he could never move again? He would rather die then live like this. He could only listen as Deaq searched the apartment. A few minutes later Deaq came back in the room and knelt next to him.

"She must have took off. When the police get here I'll have them put out an APB on her, she couldn't have gotten that far."

He took a robe that was hanging by the door and put it around Van.

"We'll get you through this partner." He briskly rubbed Van's arms trying to get some feeling back into them. Van could see behind Deaq and watched in horror as Karen quietly approached. She held a large knife in her upraised hand. He had to warn Deaq. Using every ounce of strength he had he tried to speak. His lips moved slightly but no sound came out. A tear of frustration ran down his face. Deaq, seeing it, squeezed Van's hand.

"It's gonna be alright partner."

Van continued struggling to try and get out a warning out to Deaq who put his ear next to Van's mouth to try and make out what he was saying.

"What is it buddy?"

Deaq could barely make out the words 'Behind you'. He picked up the gun and spun around just as Karen brought the knife down. Instead of stabbing him in the back, which was her intention, she slashed him across his upraised arm. He dropped his gun and yelped in pain. Karen used that opportunity to kick the gun away from him. She jumped forward and slashed Deaq again, catching him in the leg. He tried to slide away from her backwards. Van watched in horror as she raised the knife again. He tried again to speak. Finally he managed to say one word, but it was enough to get her attention away from his partner.

"Karen."

She spun around and looked at him.

"I love you Van." She said as she went to his side.

She knelt beside him, kissed him, then raised the knife above his heart.

"Good bye Van."

He shut his eyes; soon the nightmare would be over. Deaq, seeing his partner in danger, quickly got to his feet and limped over to Karen. Before she could bring the knife down he backhanded her across her face sending her flying backward into the hallway. She lay there motionless. He quickly grabbed the dropped knife and tossed it into the tub. Deaq had heard Van say Karen's name and he prayed it was a sign that Van was coming out of the paralysis.

"Van, come on try to fight it. See if you can move."

Deaq kept glancing in the hallway trying to keep an eye on Karen.

Van concentrated his efforts on his hand. Finally his fingers slightly moved.

"That's great! Try to move your other hand."

Van's other hand moved a little also.

_Oh thank God_ Deaq knew his partner was always on the go and seeing him lying helpless like this tore him apart. He smiled at Van and patted him on the arm then glanced back at Karen. He couldn't believe it, she was gone! He felt a stab of fear shoot through him. _Oh God_ _no! _He picked up his gun and once more searched his apartment. When Karen couldn't be found, he checked on Van, then waited for the police at the door. He was determined that there was no way Karen was getting back in. If he had to, he would shoot her before he'd let her near his partner. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. A few minutes later the police arrived along with the paramedics. Deaq held up his badge.

"L.A.P.D. the scene's secure. Hurry, my partner needs help."

He led them to Van.

"He's been given some kind of drug that paralyzed him. He moved at little, I think he's starting to come out of it."

As the paramedics examined Van, Deaq told the police about Karen. They immediately put out an APB on her. He then called Billie and told her what had happened. She told him she'd meet him at the hospital. As the paramedics took Van's vital signs, one of them looked at Deaq.

"Do you know if the drug he was given is still in the house?"

"I don't know." Deaq glanced around the room as he spoke. "She had already given it to him before I arrived."

One of the officers spotted the syringe on the floor outside the bathroom partially hidden under a desk. He carefully picked it up and handed it to the paramedic.

"Okay, let's get him out of here. Once we analyze this we can give him the antidote." The paramedic smiled at Deaq's worried face. "He should be okay. His vital signs are already starting to get stronger."

"Thank God." Deaq let out a sigh of relief.

Van was rushed to the hospital where Billie was already waiting. She and Deaq sat in the waiting room anxious for word on Van's condition. Karen had so far eluded the police, but everyone was confident she would be apprehended soon. Two hours later the doctor came out of the emergency room smiling.

"He should be fine. He was given a drug that paralyzes the muscles. You can think clearly and your heart keeps beating but you can't move. We've given him the antidote and he's coming around nicely. He also had some water in his lungs but that should clear up with no problem. I taped his ribs again and gave him something for his headache; I'd like to keep him over night just to make sure everything's okay before he's released."

Billie smiled.

"He's not going to like that."

"He doesn't have a choice. He's too groggy to get out of bed. He'll sleep through the night and should be fine tomorrow."

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, but he'll be out soon."

Billie and Deaq entered Van's room and stood by his bed. He looked at them and

gave them a sleepy smile.

"I really thought that I bought it this time."

"So did I partner." Deaq smiled back at him relieved to see him looking better.

"Karen? Did you get her?"

Billie put her hand on Van's arm.

"Sorry Van, she got away. We'll have her soon though, we put out an APB on her, she can't get far.................Right now you need to get some rest. I'll have an officer guard your door, then Deaq can pick you up tomorrow."

Van's eyes were going shut and he fought to keep them open.

"Okay." He looked over at Deaq. "Thanks partner."

Deaq smiled down at Van.

"You got to stop making a habit of this. I'll be gray before my time."

"Might be an improvement." Van gave Billie a wink before he shut his eyes and drifted off.

Three weeks later

A lone figure sat in the car watching Van and Deaq leave a small restaurant and get in a car. Her hair, now blonde and short, sunglasses on her face, Karen slowly pulled up behind them. She followed them for a short distance, then smiling to herself passed them and pulled away. _Soon Van..............I'll be back for you soon_

The End


End file.
